Love is Full of Surprises
by Charlie Aome
Summary: Spike is a vamp who enjoys living dangerously.  But has he finally gone too far in his latest attempt to convince Buffy to give him a chance?


Buffy opened her eyes to small slits, but then decided otherwise as she shut her eyes tight and groaned. Her whole body hurt. She felt like she'd been hit with a two-by-four. Her muscles ached and she couldn't move.

'_Wait why can't I move_,'Buffy panicked inside her head.

She tried again to open her eyes, and this time forced herself to keep them open. What she saw shocked her and put her nerves on edge.

She was in a basement with no windows. Plain, cement walls surrounded her on four sides, but were draped with red and black sheets for decoration. The room's decorations matched the bed that Buffy was currently tied to. Her body was tied to a four poster bed, in spread-eagle fashion, covered in red silk sheets. The silk felt cool and soothing on her naked body, but that was the only positive Buffy could find in her current situation. She couldn't move, except her head to peer around the room, but she didn't see anything except for the bed and couple other small pieces of furniture.

There was a wooden nightstand to the right of her with a small lamp perched on its top, casting a faint glow around the room. The only other thing in the room that she could see was a chest on the far wall to her right.

Buffy looked around the room aimlessly, trying to think of a way to get herself out of this predicament. She had no idea how she even got there to begin with.

While she fruitlessly looked around the room, she heard a noise coming from above. There was a crack of light to her left, and she saw a set of stairs leading up from the basement where she was being kept. As soon as the light came, it was gone, but in its absence came the sound of heavy steps coming down the stairs. The sound reverberated loudly in the silent room.

From the darkness, Buffy heard someone approaching the bed. Before they were in the range of the lamp's glow, they said, "Well look who's finally awake. Welcome to the party, luv."

Buffy's eyes bugged out as Spike stepped out of the shadows. Inside she was a panicking, wigged out mess, but outside she shouted, "I am so going to dust you when I get out of this!"

Spike laughed. A deep, throaty laugh that made his whole body shake with mirth, and goose bumps rise on Buffy's exposed skin.

"I'd like to see you get out of this one, ducks." He stood there and stared at her with his trademark smirk. When he didn't make a move towards her she began to thrash. Try as she might, she couldn't break her bonds, and her flopping fish display only made for more entertainment for her kidnapper.

"About finished?" he said smoothly.

Buffy's first response was to glare at him, then curiosity and nerves got the better of her.

"Why, Spike? Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance? Thought you said torture was Angelus' thing?"

Spike growled at her, but made no move to speak. He took a minute to get himself under control. He hated whenever that wanker's named was mentioned.

He took a deep, calming breath, then replied quietly, "I didn't bring you here to kill you."

"Then why?"

"I'm going to make you love me," Spike said with a heated glint in his eye.

Buffy's nervousness skyrocketed. "That's rape!" Buffy cried.

"Uh uh, Slayer. You're going to be the one begging me. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"Then let me go!" she cried.

"Sorry luv, can't do that. You know I love you. I know you love me, and I'm going to prove it to you."

"Spike, please," Buffy begged. She had no idea what was about to happen to her, but she was terrified and not above pleading at this point. She was well and truly screwed.

Spike ignored her as he went to a chair she hadn't noticed before, and took off his duster laying it across the back. Next, she heard a clomping sound from his combat boots falling and hitting the floor. He sauntered over to her with a predatory look in his eye wearing his usual tight black jeans with a blood red button up that hung open revealing a tight black t-shirt tucked into his jeans.

He crawled up on the right side of the bed, and lay down next to her on his side, his head propped up on his hand. His ghosted his fingers back and forth over her taut stomach making her shiver.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, luv," Spike whispered.

Buffy refused to give him any kind of satisfaction by answering, so she just continued to glare at him. With a sigh, Spike got off the bed and walked over to the chest Buffy had seen earlier. His back was to her and he was blocking the way so she couldn't see inside it. After he closed the lid, he turned around to walk back to her, hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Buffy asked nervously. She cursed herself for showing her fear so blatantly to her enemy, but her nerves got in the way of her plan to not engage Spike at all in the vain hope that if she didn't respond the way he wanted, he would just let her go.

Spike sighed. "Slayer, the sooner you relax, the sooner we can really have some fun," he finished with a leer.

"I'd like to see you relax if you were tied to a bed, naked, by your mortal enemy!" Buffy shouted. So much for the 'keeping silent' plan. He just made her so crazy!

Spike walked closer to the bed, putting the things he took out of the chest on the nightstand, out of Buffy's line of sight. He lay down next to her again, in the same position as before, except this time his left hand was hiding something behind his back.

Buffy tilted her head up to try and see what it was, but to no avail. He finally revealed his left hand to show a black blindfold dangling from an elastic band balanced on his finger.

"Ready to have some fun, pet?"

Buffy glared at him, trying to stake him with looks alone.

"Spike, please don't do this," Buffy pleaded one last time.

Sadly, the look and her begging weren't working, and he delicately lifted her head to cover her eyes with the blindfold, and lovingly laid it back down against the pillows. Buffy tried to convince herself that Spike's gentle treatment of her was not making her feel more relaxed.

"Gonna feel so good, luv," Spike whispered somewhere from Buffy's right.

Pure panic began to set in. Not only was she naked, tied to a bed and at the mercy of William the Bloody, but now she was also blind.

Silence reigned, as Buffy lay there panicking, having no idea what would come next. Buffy flinched when she felt a light sensation traveling along her right arm, startling her. She tried to focus on the sensation to figure out what it was and realized it was a feather. Spike made a light trail down her arm, along her rib cage, and down her right leg. Then the sensation was gone, and Buffy shivered.

A few moments later, Buffy felt the sensation repeated on her left side making her skin tingle where the feather had been. She felt a dip in the bed on her left side, but he wasn't touching her. Then she felt the feather trailed slowly over her pert breasts. She arched her back in response to Spike's touch. He circled her areola making smaller circles until he teased her nipple into a harden peak. When he finished with one breast he gave the same light, teasing treatment to the other.

A thin layer of sweat broke out on Buffy's body as Spike continued to tease her making her skin glisten in the low lamp light. He trailed the feather down the valley between her breasts, and drew shapeless patterns on her stomach. As he drew closer to her lower abdomen he started trailing the feather in long strokes across her torso. The only sound in the room, since Spike had began his slow torture, was Buffy's heavy breathing, which was becoming heavier the lower the feather traveled.

Buffy's body felt like it was on fire, and Spike hadn't even touched her yet! Wait… did she _want_ Spike to touch her? All rationality left Buffy's mind as Spike left her side and the bed completely, and she felt a deep sense of loss. She cursed herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. With nothing more than a simple feather, Spike had made Buffy's body become aflame, and now she was more screwed than she was before. Now she was naked, tied to a bed, blind, and horny as hell! She also knew that if she was ever going to get any kind of release she was going to have to beg for it, and she was not the begging type.

She tried to will away her hormones while she heard Spike rummaging around for something. When the noises stopped, Buffy held her breath, waiting in trepidation for what was to come next.

The first thing she felt was the dip in the bed as Spike moved himself back into position at her side, still not touching her. Then she felt something cold. She realized after a moment that it was an ice cube being rubbed sensually back and forth across her lips. Buffy opened her mouth to let the cold melted water drip into her mouth as she sucked on the ice cube. She felt a stirring of air next to her right ear as Spike breathing became labored watching her suckle on the frozen water.

She whimpered as he trailed the ice away from her mouth. When she felt the ice circle her already hardened nipple she shrieked, a wonderful shriek full of pleasure and want. He made slow circles around and over her nipple, stimulating it to an almost painful peak. And then, when she thought it couldn't feel any more amazing, he moved the ice away from her hardened peak and blew a stream of hot air over the ice's trail. The dual sensation of hot and cold had Buffy squirming on the bed in need.

She heard him give a low chuckle at her wanton behavior, but Buffy was far past caring at this point. Her body was so sensitized that if somebody didn't relieve her soon she was going to bust. It didn't matter anymore that this was Spike, and he was her mortal enemy, what mattered right now was that he just kept doing what he was doing.

Spike gave the same treatment to her left breast as he had her right, turning both nipples into painfully hardened peaks with no relief in sight. He popped the rapidly melting ice cube into his mouth, and leaned over to the side to grab another.

He trailed the new frozen cube down the valley of her breasts and made weaving patterns across her stomach. It made gooseflesh pop up wherever the ice had been, and he added to it by blowing his hot breath across her body every so often.

Lower and lower the ice cube traveled, until Spike ran it across the dip connecting her hipbone to her pelvis. He was getting that much closer to the place she wanted him to touch, to relieve her of the tension that had building up inside her body for what felt like forever. Wait… did she _really_ want him to touch her? Spike trailed the ice cube on the outside of her womanhood and Buffy decided to hell with it! If begging is what she had to do to get some relief, then beg she would, even if it was Spike. And really, was that so bad? Buffy decided Spike was in for the ass kicking of his life for tying her up, but she'd go easier on him for making it hurt so good.

While Buffy was having an internal debate about the pros and cons of being with another vampire, even one as evil and tempting as the one driving her body crazy right now, Spike was taking his time making the ice travel around her glistening honey pot.

Buffy was still deciding what to do when she screamed out, "OH MY GOD!"

Her breathing became labored and her chest was heaving with the effort. She had never felt this sensation before. It seemed that while Buffy was arguing with herself, Spike had slid the ice cube between her pussylips, where it was nudging against her clit with every breath she took.

She was breathing hard and clenching her muscles as much as she could to try and create some friction. Buffy was so focused on finding some release that it took her a few minutes to realize she could see again. It was still dim in the basement she was being kept, but Spike's face was propped up on his hand next to her, his eyes begging her, for what, she didn't know.

"How do you feel now, Slayer?"

Buffy's only response was to moan and wiggle her hips a bit. She looked into Spike's eyes and he smiled, a real smile, one that reached his eyes.

He lowered his head and looked up at her from under his lashes and asked innocently, "May I touch you now, Buffy?"

She nodded her head in shock. Did he really just ask permission to touch her? And oh god could he please do it soon! She was burning up, even as the ice was freezing her, and she couldn't help but think if she had told Spike no, he would have obeyed her wishes. He really did love her, didn't he? She didn't really know why or how, but somehow she was seeing him in a different light. A light that might lead somewhere for the two of them?

Spike crawled his way down the bed to position himself in between Buffy's firm thighs. He lovingly ran his hands up and down the outside of her legs, caressing them with his fingers. He slid his arms under and around her tied up legs, and his hands were holding onto her upper thighs as close to her mons as he could get. He spread her lips open slowly, and ran his tongue up her slit from bottom to top in one long slow stroke.

Buffy moaned deep in her throat. Good god, it felt amazing! The next thing she felt were Spike's lips surrounding her feminine ones and he sucked hard, causing the ice cube to pop into his mouth. Buffy screamed in ecstasy. This man was going to slowly kill her, from pleasure, if he kept things like that up.

Spike sighed in bliss at the first taste of Buffy. He was convinced he had died, again, and gone to heaven.

"You taste exquisite, love," Spike declared. "Mmm, like warm honey, you are."

"Don't stop, Spike," Buffy pleaded.

Spike lifted his head from his own personal heaven to look deep into Buffy's eyes and gave her his classic smirk.

"Let me take care of you, kitten," Spike said as his smirk turned into a smile. Buffy's eyes softened as he looked at her, and understood that he meant more than caring for just her body, but maybe her heart too. If she would let him.

He lowered his mouth, and took several long slow licks, just enjoying the taste of his heavenly goddess. Overwhelmed with lust from her taste, Spike grabbed her thighs tighter and dug into her pussy to have himself a treat. He attacked her clit with a power and talent that had Buffy pulling with all her might against the bonds as Spike brought her closer to her peak.

She was breathing heavily and moaning his name over and over in praise. Spike moaned into her body as he continued to lap at her clit causing sinful vibrations to reverberate through her body.

"Oh god, do that again!" Buffy screamed.

Spike smiled into her body at her request. He continued to moan as he feasted on her luscious quim, and then he brought his right arm from around her thigh to push two fingers inside her. Buffy's body bucked off the bed, and she cried out at the feel of his fingers inside her.

'_God, it's like I can feel him everywhere_,' Buffy thought to herself.

All coherent thought left her as Spike pushed his fingers in deeper and made a tapping rhythm against her g-spot. At that moment she was lost.

"Oh god, Spike! I'm cumming! Oh god, don't stop! UgH!" Buffy wailed as she came apart.

A rush of liquid into Spike's mouth had him moaning even louder. Yep, he had definitely died and gone to heaven. No way was this real. He almost came apart himself from her taste and the noises she was making, and it was all for him, because of him.

After what felt like forever and not long enough at that same time, Buffy's body began to settle and relax. She was loose and replete, her body sinking into the mattress in completion.

"I'm gonna untie you now, love."

"Mmmhmm," Buffy replied, not even listening.

First he untied her right leg, kissed the irritated area where the ropes had been. He went through the same process on her left leg and on each of her wrists. Buffy wriggled on the bed in contentment, and to move her strained muscles a bit since they were a little sore. Spike cuddled his body around his love and she curled herself into him.

"Do you love me yet, Slayer?"

"I will always love you, William."

He sighed, "Elizabeth, you're breaking character."

"I can't help it. I feel all yummy, and I can't think straight. It's your fault," Elizabeth pouted.

William sighed and hugged his wife tighter. He gave her a squeeze and a peck to her forehead. William hopped out of bed to undress quickly, and made his way back to his sleepy wife.

"Are you falling asleep on me, luv?"

"Nuh uh."

"Liar," William replied as he nudged her head with his nose.

Elizabeth looked up at him sleepily. "I can't help it. You know whenever we do Buffy and Spike that you wear me out. Next time, I'm tying you up."

"And why exactly would Buffy tie up Spike?"

"Because he's sexy and yummy?"

William growled at his wife. "I'll show you sexy and yummy."

William rolled Elizabeth onto her back, and she smiled up at him adoringly and giggled.

This was their favorite game. Whenever the kids would go away for the weekend they would have lots of alone time to have adult fun, and pretending to be their favorite TV characters was their favorite game. They played this one a lot.

William smiled down at his wife of ten years as she lay along the bed with her golden hair strewn out across the pillows. He loved her more with each passing day.

Elizabeth smiled up at her husband, and the father of their three children, Max, Alicia, and Katie, and glowed with the love she felt for him. She fell a little more in love with him each day.

"Can I make love to you now, Mrs. Jamison, or are you too tired?" William asked as he held his wife close to him, her breasts pulled tight against his chest.

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course you can, Mr. Jamison. I'm never too tired for you," she finished with a wink.

He growled at her, diving for her neck as Spike would, and proceeded to make love to the love of his life, over and over again.


End file.
